elementalclanfandomcom-20200215-history
Ashes and Flames
Novaskin-minecraft-wallpaper.png Early Life Life in the Flame Kingdom Ashes and Flames was once a prince, part-wolf / part-flame. A Flame is a creature that lives in what is now called The Nether, but used to be called the Flame Kingdom. Flames have blond, orange, or red hair, "piercing blue eyes," as described by many players who had seen Flames on the Overworld. Flames are ALMOST resistant to fire, but can overheat, obviously get colder more quickly, and are smarter than all other creatures. Flames are almost human, but most have mated with Wolfmen, and their child is a Fire Wolfboy/girl. Anyway, Ash's father had always gone off at bedtime, (flames cannot tell day or night, they only get tired at certain points), and through a portal to another dimension. As Ash grew older, he also grew more curious. One time, when he said he was going "lava swimming," he got to the lava lakes, and started to sneak away, when his dog with a green collar, Ranger, came up to him. It had always been a mystery to Ash where Ranger had come from, Ash's father had brought Ranger to The Flame Kingdom a few days after Ranger's birth, and Ash and Ranger had become best friends. Ash could always feel this "understanding" between them, and Ash figured that out many days later, after asking his parents why he could communicate with Ranger, and then he learned about his heritage, but was wondering where his Wolfman family came from. He was also told a story about his great great grandfathers and how they fought together against Brian, a strong man who had betrayed them. That had also started the war of the Pigmen against Wolfmen and Flames, for their leader at that time had went with Ash's grandfathers, and had been planning to kill them with Herobrine. That also started the suspicions of the Icers, who were good friends with the Flames and Wolfmen until then... and the once blue and green eyes of the Icer Kings have been turning white, and their skin more paler than ever. "Ash and Ranger had made it to the portal, and walked in. Ash's vision became blurry, dark, and looking like nausea potion had splashed him. As it continued he closed his eyes, and when he was brave enough, opened them. It all had stopped, a new world had erupted in front of his very eyes. No more red rocks, Glowstone, or lava,"- Ashes and Flames' Autobiography on his early life as a child and young adult. Adventures in the Overworld As Ash had entered the Overworld from the portal with Ranger, he noticed wolves in a forest, ocelots in a jungle, and horses prancing across the plains. So that is where everything comes from, Ash thought. Ash ventured out into the jungle, hoping to get a closer look at an ocelot. As he ran he heard Wee-ee-ee-ee, wee-um-um-ooh-way! It seemed to be coming from a nearby house, inside of a tree. As Ash walked over he saw three silhouettes of other human-like creatures. As Ash walked nearer he saw that one was singing, while the others were playing music. Ash crept up to the tree and climbed vines, and now he heard it even more. "Wee-ee-ee-ee, ee-ee-ee-ee, wee-um-um-ooh-way!" sang one of the creatures. Ash walked into the treehouse and timidly said, "Ummm.... Hello!" Three heads turned and greeted him. "Jimboy 007!" said the one who was singing, "I am an Icer!" " PBnJ 44, and I am a Sandwich!" said one who looked like a Peanut-Butter-n-Jelly turned into a human. "Blue Guy!" said a very light brown-haired and he held out his hand, "also known as Blue Guy!" "What creature are you?" Ash asked Trey. "I'm a Blueman!" answered Blue Guy. They explained that Jimboy's kingdom was took over, Jimboy's mother was killed, his father was weird, and they were trying to take back the kingdom and Ash agreed to help them. Later that day, the four had become best friends, and James had led them to a snowy forest. Ranger ran around and found other wolves to befriend. As they ventured through a snowy forest they found a small hut. As they went inside they found Hulfund the Wizard. He told them that their quest was folly, but he agreed to help after Ash convinced him. As they were about to leave, Zombies and Xormand the Pigman came in. Ash stabbed Xormand, but then he turned into a Zombie-Pigman. He ran away, leaving the Zombies to deal with everyone else. After killing the Zombies the company proceeded off to the Ice Kingdom. When they got to the kingdom they weren't allowed in, but Ash killed the guard. The company decided to split up. Ash, Jimboy, PBnJ, and Blue Guy would look for a way to go to the castle and that Hulfund and Ranger would make sure nobody was coming. As the four went to a tower on the west end of the kingdom they found a tapestry written in Ancient Flamish. Ash read the tapestry. It said: From when the darkness comes west, they need heroes of the best. Although different in every way, together they can save the day. When they stand together as one, it is simple they have won! But when alone there is a threat, greater than you could bet. Their group shall grow and expand, and they are the Elemental Clan! The four elements earth and water, ice and fire shall not be slaughtered. Together they must understand, is the only way they can stand. Without each other survival is unsure, especially in this big war. Minecraftia is doomed so please wake up, without them we have no luck. The four figured out what they should name their group: The Elemental Clan! Just after that the tower that everyone was in blew up and they found themselves tied to chairs. Ash heard Jimboy's father talking to a guard, and then Hulfund busting in. Hulfund got his staff and used a spell on an Icer Guard. He staggered backwards, and then fatally wounded Hulfund, with the cost of his life. Hulfund fell backwards, his bones broken, and used spell, killing the Icer. Then, Hulfund passed away. Ranger quickly came and bit the ropes that tied the Elemental Clan together. The guards had come in and everyone had dashed out of the gate. Hulfund's body started to disappear into thin air. The Battle of the Ice Kingdom All of the clan dashed away from the Icers, and into the house of a 'blacksmith,' who in secrecy was No-Brains the Zombie, and No-Brains attempted to murder Ranger, but Ash stopped it and then he ran into the streets, leaving everyone. The Elemental Clan noticed the citizens fighting back, so they joined in, and as they fought, somehow, Hulfund jumped off of Dragon's Peak, and freed Werald from his curse. Then, No-Brains came back and dropped an anvil on Ash's head. The Aftermath The Time in the High Hills Home Beta Male to Lone wolf Quotes #SoProYo!!! Oh joy!Category:Characters Category:Royalties Category:Flames Category:Wolfmen Category:Elemental Clan Category:Characters in the Battle of the Ice Kingdom Category:Characters in the Battle of the Flame Kingdom Category:Founders Category:Flame Kingdom Residents